Flexography is a method of printing that is commonly used for high-volume printing runs. It is usually employed for printing on a variety of soft or easily deformed materials including but not limited to, paper, paperboard stock, corrugated board, polymeric films, fabrics, metal foils, and laminates. Coarse surfaces and stretchable polymeric films are economically printed using flexography.
Flexographic printing members are sometimes known as “relief” printing members (for example, relief-containing printing plates, printing sleeves, or printing cylinders) and are provided with raised relief images onto which ink is applied for application to a printable material. While the raised relief images are inked, the relief “floor” should remain free of ink. The flexographic printing precursors are generally supplied with one or more imageable layers that can be disposed over a backing layer or substrate. Flexographic printing also can be carried out using a flexographic printing cylinder or seamless sleeve having the desired relief image. These flexographic printing members can be provided from flexographic printing precursors that can be “imaged in-the-round” (ITR) using either a photomask or laser-ablatable mask (LAM) over a photosensitive composition (layer), or they can be imaged by direct laser engraving (DLE) of a laser-engraveable composition (layer) that is not necessarily photosensitive.
Flexographic printing precursors having laser-ablatable layers are described for example in U.S. Pat. No. 5,719,009 (Fan), which precursors include a laser-ablatable mask layer over one or more photosensitive layers. This publication teaches the use of a developer to remove unreacted material from the photosensitive layer, the barrier layer, and non-ablated portions of the mask layer.
There has been a desire in the industry for a way to prepare flexographic printing members without the use of photosensitive layers that are cured using UV or actinic radiation and that require liquid processing to remove non-imaged composition and mask layers. Direct laser engraving of precursors to produce relief printing plates and stamps is known but the need for relief image depths greater than 500 μm creates a considerable challenge when imaging speed is also an important commercial requirement. In contrast to laser ablation of mask layers that require low to moderate energy lasers and fluence, direct engraving of a relief-forming layer requires much higher energy and fluence. A laser-engraveable layer must also exhibit appropriate physical and chemical properties to achieve “clean” and rapid laser engraving (high sensitivity) so that the resulting printed images have excellent resolution and durability.
A number of elastomeric systems have been described for construction of laser-engravable flexographic printing precursors. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,223,655 (Shanbaum et al.) describes the use of a mixture of epoxidized natural rubber and natural rubber in a laser-engraveable composition. Engraving of a rubber is also described by S. E. Nielsen in Polymer Testing 3 (1983) pp. 303-310. U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,267 (Hashimito) describes the use of a natural or synthetic rubber, or mixtures of both, such as acrylonitrile-butadiene, styrene-butadiene and chloroprene rubbers, on a textile support. “Laser Engraving of Rubbers—The Influence of Fillers” by W. Kern et al., October 1997, pp. 710-715 (Rohstoffe Und Anwendendunghen) describes the use of natural rubber, nitrile rubber (NBR), ethylene-propylene-diene terpolymer (EPDM), and styrene-butadiene copolymer (SBR) for laser engraving.
EP 1,228,864A1 (Houstra) describes liquid photopolymer mixtures that are designed for UV imaging and curing, and the resulting printing plate precursors are laser-engraved using carbon dioxide lasers operating at about 10 μm wavelength. Such printing plate precursors are unsuitable for imaging using more desirable near-IR absorbing laser diode systems.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,798,202 (Cushner et al.) describes the use of reinforced block copolymers incorporating carbon black in a layer that is UV cured and remains thermoplastic. As pointed out in U.S. Pat. No. 6,935,236 (Hiller et al.), such curing can cause high absorption of UV as it traverses through the thick imageable layer. Although many polymers are suggested for this use in the literature, only extremely flexible elastomers have been used commercially because flexographic layers that are many millimeters thick must be designed for bending around a printing cylinder and securing with temporary bonding tape, and both must be removable after printing.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,776,095 (Telser et al.) describes elastomers including an EPDM rubber and U.S. Pat. No. 6,913,869 (Leinenbach et al.) describes the use of an EPDM rubber for the production of flexographic printing plates having a flexible metal support. U.S. Pat. No. 7,223,524 (Hiller et al.) describes the use of a natural rubber with highly conductive carbon blacks. U.S. Pat. No. 7,290,487 (Hiller et al.) lists suitable hydrophobic elastomers with inert plasticizers. U.S. Patent Application Publication 2002/0018958 (Nishioki et al.) describes a peelable layer and the use of rubbers such as EPDM and NBR together with inert plasticizers such as mineral oils.
An increased need for higher quality flexographic printing precursors for IR-laser engraving has highlighted the need to solve performance problems that were of less importance when quality demands were less stringent. It has been especially difficult to simultaneously improve the flexographic printing precursor in various properties because a change that can solve one problem can worsen or cause another problem.
For example, the rate of imaging is now an important consideration in laser engraving of flexographic printing precursors. Throughput (rate of imaging multiple precursors) by engraving depends upon printing plate precursor width because each precursor is imaged point by point. Imaging, multi-step processing, and drying of UV-sensitive precursors is time consuming but this process is independent of printing plate size, and for the production of multiple flexographic printing plates, it can be relatively fast because many flexographic printing plates can be passed through the multiple stages at the same time.
Copending and commonly assigned U.S. Ser. No. 12/748,475 (filed Mar. 29, 2010 by Melamed, Gal, and Dahan) describes flexographic printing precursors having laser-engraveable layers that include mixtures of high and low molecular weight EPDM rubbers, which mixtures provide improvements in performance and manufacturability. In addition, copending and commonly assigned U.S. Ser. No. 13/173,430 (filed Jun. 30, 2011 by Melamed, Gal, and Dahan) describes the use of CLCB EPDM elastomeric rubbers in laser-engraveable layers, which layers can also include various infrared radiation absorbers and non-IR absorptive particulate fillers.
A basic feature of a flexographic printing precursor structure is that while the laser-engraveable layer on the imaging side is elastomeric, it is useful to have a non-elastomeric layer on the backside (non-engraving side) in order to reduce stretching that creates distortion in the relief image during the printing process. Suitable backing materials are well known (see for example U.S. Pat. No. 4,272,608 of Proscow).
However, when the laser-engraveable layer contains an elastomeric rubber and is manufactured by casting the layer formulation onto a suitable substrate, calendaring, and vulcanizing, the elastomeric components in the laser-engraveable layer tend to shrink. The resulting flexographic printing precursor has a tendency to curl, for example along the length of a continuous roll with the laser-engraveable layer on the inside of the curl. This causes problems during the formation of precursor sheets and grinding to smooth the surface of the laser-engraveable layer. It also means that the flexographic printing precursor is manufactured with internal mechanical stress forces caused by the shrinkage and this can also result in printed image distortion and reduced print run length.
Thus, there is a need for an improved method for making flexographic printing precursors so that they exhibit reduced internal mechanical stresses and thus reduced tendency to curl and shrink.